Hijack
by JamieKnightingale
Summary: Loosely based around the events of Arkham City. When Hijack is dropped into Arkham City, he quickly finds out that it's every man for himself. He needs a way out, but he's going to need some help. (Going to link with my friends fic, but I'll link to that when it becomes relevant. However, it won't effect the plot.)
1. Chapter 1

I sat calmly in the back seat of the helicopter, shifting slightly in the orange jumpsuit that seemed to swamp my small frame. I moved my hands quickly, with the guard opposite me giving me a dirty look and leaning over to tighten my handcuffs. "Thanks." I said with venom in my voice.

I was being transferred from the Belle Reve Correction Facility to the new prison in Gotham called Arkham City. From what I'd heard, the nutjobs and the everyday criminals were being housed together in the egotistical mayor's new project. I looked down through the snow and saw a cathedral with a series of question marks all around the top spire. God, what kind of place was this? I looked down and saw a group of prisoners looking up, starting to follow the helicopter. Apparently, only high security inmates were brought in by helicopter.

The helicopter began it's descent, and I felt the cold wind from the newly opened door hit me and I shivered. These overalls weren't going to keep me warm, I watched as they brought out a small platform. I watched with interest before they grabbed me and planted me on it, telling me to hold on unless I wanted to fall thirty feet to the floor. I looked down and saw about twelve inmates all huddled around the landing spot, the driver used the speakers of the helicopter to tell them to move at least six feet back, or they would be removed by force. I felt the platform start to get lowered, and just as it was, they pulled my arms up, taking off the handcuffs and watching me begin my descent to the street below.

I could hear them calling me, and I merely looked at them , refusing to show a sign of fear. I started to take deep breaths, looking at them with a poker face. They were all wearing masks, one side of it a normal face, and the other half scarred. Two Face's goons.

As the platform touched the floor, it attached itself by metal poles being stuck into the floor, securing it. I stepped off of it, and waited, hearing the platform raise behind me. The helicopter flew off, and I was left alone with the other prisoners.

"You sure the boss said twelve o'clock? This kid don't look special to me." One of them circled me, giving me a close look before addressing the last speaker. "Nope, it's him, the boss wants us to take care of him." He swung for me, but I ducked before grabbing his arm and pulling it backwards, only letting go when I'd heard a snap. Then I ducked through his legs, jumping slightly and doing a swift kick to two of the others, not paying attention to them crumpling onto the floor. Then something hit me on the head, I staggered, turning around and seeing the other lackeys, one of them holding a pipe. I laughed before running at him and smashing my elbow into his jaw, wrenching the pipe from his grasp before swinging it onto his head. About a minute later, and I was surrounded by unconcious bodies. I dropped the pipe and looked up at the sky, a helicopter was coming again, the spotlight searching for me. "Crap." I turned and ran away from my entry point, desperately searching for somewhere to hide.

I had been hiding out in an abandoned apartment for the past couple of hours, peering out of the boarded up windows every now and then. I needed some intel, anything that could help me get ahead in this hellhole. The apartment was simple, the kitchen and lounge were one room, and the bedroom led into the bathroom. I stood up and went into the bedroom, looking around for anything I could use as a weapon. I walked over to the wardrobe and flung it open. Bingo.

Inside there were several pairs of trousers and several t-shirts and jumpers. They'd have to do until I could find something else. I changed into some of them before slipping back into the orange jumpsuit. I was already starting to feel warmer, so I decided to venture outside. I looked out of the window, and to the small watchtower that was set up on top of one of the buildings. The guards changed every half an hour, if I could get to the Watchtower and take out the guard, I could take his radio and use it to find someone who could help me. I looked at the lopsided clock in the kitchen, and saw that it was almost time for the guards to change over.

I crawled out onto the ledge of the window, breaking two of the wooden planks that had been nailed across it as I did. I shimmied across to where there was a structure built that connected the two buildings. I grabbed onto the bottom of it and started to climb across, using the corregated holes in the metal like monkey bars. I went across as quickly as I could, and I saw a new guard enter the watchtower, just before the old one left. I swung myself up, and slowly crawled to a vent cover that was positioned on the outside, pulling it off and slipping inside. Positioned directly behind the guard, I placed my hand over his mouth, restricting his breath so he fell unconcious. I checked his body for anything useful, and found that his belt had a variety of things on it. Instead of searching the whole thing, I unstrapped it from his waist and slipped it on, surprised by the weight of it. I pulled his gun from the holster and tucked it into the inside pocket of my jumpsuit.

Having gotten what I'd needed, I went back through the vent, and back over to the apartment I'd been hiding out in. I was just walking into the bedroom when I heard a small tap on the floor behind me. Turning around, I saw the grenade.


	2. Chapter 2

My first instinct upon seeing the grenade was to find cover, I immediately launched myself to the left to hide behind the wall of the bedroom. Once the explosion subsided, I reached into the belt of the tiger guard and pulled out what looked like infrared goggles. I slipped them on and looked through the doorway, seeing two figures coming in through the hole that the grenade ripped open in the outside wall of the apartment. I pulled the gun from my pocket and took aim, shooting one in the chest, and another in the kneecap, making sure I had one of them to interrogate.

"Who sent you?" I said as I put the barrel of the gun against his head. He didn't speak, so I hit him aross the face with it. "Hello? Are you deaf as well as stupid?" The man looked past my head and started to laugh. I heard the small hum of a helicopter behind me, and as I turned I saw the pilot. "Nice to see you Jamie." His gravelly voice rang out over the megaphones strapped to the bottom of the helicopter. Black Mask.

I felt my face pale as I saw the gatling gun on the front of the helicopter start to take aim, I leapt to the side and watched as the bullet's ripped into the armed thug I'd been doing my best to interrogate. "Come out, come out wherever you are." I was about to look back around when bullets started shooting over my head through one of the boarded up windows. "Shit!" I screamed and pushed my body down even lower so I was pressed against the floor. I peered round and saw him pulling the pin out of a grenade before throwing it; I immediately ran slid forward hit the grenade back at the helicopter. It hit, and exploded with a sickening metal groan as it began to fall towards the apartment building.

I went to the back of the room, and waited for the impact, the building lurching forward and as it did, I ran to the hole in the wall and jumped, diving into the freezing cold water below.

When I hit the water, I immediately headed underneath the highway bridge that had fallen into disrepair. After what felt like an hour, the medics came to pick up Black Mask. At least he'd be out of action for a little while. I immediately pulled myself up onto one of the concrete bases and sat for a few seconds, removing the orange jumpsuit. I thanked god the jumpsuit was waterproof, as my clothes underneath had been spared from being soaked.

I took off the belt I'd stolen from the tiger guards and had a look through. There was some tear gas, ammo for the gun, a radio, a pen knife, several sets of transcription keys, and a smart phone that Strange had obviously had designed for the guards.

Using the penknife, I pulled off the back of the smart phone and slipped in the transcription keys that I'd found. I had an idea, but it involved me temporarily revealing myself. I typed in the familiar number and let it ring.

"Eddie? Is that you?"


End file.
